Table for Two
by GamerMouth
Summary: This is just a small sample I did for a book I'm writing, to show my friends.


"Aha! Therein lies the root of the problem!" he chortled, waving his knife about like a fluid extension of his arm. "People and their idiotic sense of justice. Of right and wrong. It doesn't exist!" he turned with a flourish, making Stuart flinch slightly, biting the inside of his jaw to keep from shouting out. -Shut up! You're going to get us killed!- He felt the cord around his chest burn like molten iron. The tiny recording line felt like a vice grip on his lungs. The cold steel of the gun holstered on his hip digging into his side. He felt nausea swirling about his stomach, bile threatening to rise in his mouth.

"Take this bird for example" The ebony haired teen said, turning toward the small window, perching on the seal was a red-chested sparrow. His feathers the same bright crimson color of the splashing along the walls. The psychotic teen sighed pleasantly. "Beautiful creature. Absolutely no sense of morality." he turned back to Stuart with a manic grin "The neighbor cat on the terrace, the wild dog by the dumpster, the elephants in Africa! No creature on this planet has a moral compass like humans do!" he lowered the stained blade, relaxing his stance slightly. "It's a made up system to make others feel inferior. To make it seem like there's something wrong with us."

Daniel circled Stuart, making the brown haired teens green orbs follow his lifelong friend. "I am just getting the justice that our own police system refuses to." he hissed, poking the knife in the air. "Those fat lumps sit around all day eating donuts and jerking off in their police cruisers to mug shots. Then they have the balls to walk around like they're kings." He smirked suddenly, tossing his blade off to the corner before looking back to Stuart. He walked up to him slowly, almost like a predator stalking his prey. Reaching his hands out he ripped the button up shirt, exposing his friends chest and stomach.

He scoffed slightly "They caught you as bait didn't they?" he asked, raising tender but mischievous eyes to the brunette's own. One slender hand coming up to cup Stuart's chin. "Aw, you poor handsome fool." Stuart blushed crimson, opening his mouth to stutter out a reply but instead Daniel smirked stepping behind his friend and wrapping his arms around him, purring into his ear "What'll it be Stuart? The logical thing would be to shoot me. Well...?" he smirked, raising a brow. Stuart hesitated, feeling his blood run cold. Shoot his best friend? Never. It would be an impossibility alone if he felt only pure brotherly bonding with Daniel, but to have romantic feelings and then to shoot the object of his affections?! It's unthinkable. He un holstered the gun from his side, staring down at it before turning to Daniel. Daniel smiled, raising his arms and waiting.

"Go ahead." he murmured. Stuart knew that Daniel had no tricks up his sleeve. No distractions. No guilt ridden rides, nothing. He had pure trust for the brunette, that alone made Stuart's heart seize. Stuart raised his gun, pointing it at Daniel "Better hurry before your friends arrive" he smirked to the shaking teen. Stuart clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head "I can't." he murmured "I can't, I can't, I won't. I won't do it!" he yelled, letting the gun fall limply to his side "I won't shoot you! I can't!..."

Daniel grinned, lowering his hands before throwing his arms around Stuart "I know. I trust you, you knew this whole time about me, and yet you're still my best friend." The shaky brunette swallowed "That's what I need to tell you...Daniel I love-" he was cut off as the door behind him burst open and two police officer charged in, guns out, waving them. "On the ground! Get on the ground now!" Stuart didn't hesitate, he turned and fired three shots, one hit the one guard between the eyes, the other two hit the bigger cops leg, then his chest. Once the dust settled, he stood there, panting and staring down at the two men he killed. Daniel's grin was splitting his face as he looked to Stuart "How does it feel?" Jade orbs flicked over to meet golden brown. A blood lust filled smile flittering across the timid boys features. "Relaxing." 


End file.
